


Планы на ночь

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: В одну из ночей Палпатин решает взять работу на дом.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 1





	Планы на ночь

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Планы на ночь  
>  **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Бета:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021   
> **Размер:** мини, 1177 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск, Шив Палпатин  
>  **Категория:** джен (преслэш)  
>  **Жанр:** романтика  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** ООС  
>  **Краткое содержание:** В одну из ночей Палпатин решает взять работу на дом.  
>  **Примечания:** текст вдохновлен картиной Доменико Фетти "[Спящая девушка](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/bd/Domenico_Fetti_-_Sleeping_Girl_-_Google_Art_Project.jpg)"  
>  **Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Планы на ночь"

От среднестатистического сенатора требовалось немного — лишь следить за внешностью, обедать в _правильных_ местах и в подходящей компании и вовремя обновлять абонемент в Галактическую оперу. В сущности, от Палпатина требовалось то же самое. «Будь как все», — как-то не то всерьез, не то в шутку сказал ему Плэгас. Впрочем,Палпатин был почти уверен, что это была очередная проверка. Проверка на то, не забудет ли ученик об их деле, не изнежит ли его Корусант, не извратит ли его. Но если кто и мог извратить молодого сенатора, то только старший ситх — по крайней мере, именно так считал Сидиус. Он уже извратил, заставляя втайне жаждать их встречи. Короткой, порой единственной за недели и месяцы, в которую нужно было успеть так много, что приходилось забывать о сне. Чтобы забыться в вещах куда более приятных и важных, которые будут согревать последующими вечерами. 

Иногда Палпатину казалось, что рано или поздно он сгорит изнутри в том пламени, которое каждый раз порождал муун.

— Сенатор, как вы и просили, я перенесла ваши встречи, запланированные на завтрашний день. 

Палпатин отвлекся от мыслей, возвращаясь в реальность, и рассеянно кивнул умбаранке. Попытка закончить все дела до прибытия магистра не увенчалась успехом. Наоборот, Палпатин вместо того, чтобы быстро разобраться со всем, будто увяз в бюрократическом болоте.

Возможно, в том, чтобы лишь _создавать видимость_ рабочего процесса, была своя прелесть. 

— Спасибо, Слай, — он улыбнулся едва заметно, стараясь оценить объем оставшейся работы. Если он сейчас останется, то, скорее всего, потеряет счет времени и опоздает на встречу, а то и вовсе на нее не явится. Конечно, магистр Дамаск поймет, но Палпатин не считал себя вправе заставлять учителя ждать. Тем более тогда, когда и сам уже изнывал от желания его увидеть и едва ли не считал часы до того момента, когда сможет открыть двери апартаментов, впуская учителя. 

Рассеянно потерев переносицу, Палпатин жестом отпустил Слай Мур. Инфокарты — в потайные карманы. Листы флимсипласта — в аккуратную стопку поверх датапада, чтобы забрать. Бросить все здесь и продолжить как-нибудь потом не позволяла совесть. Не то чтобы его действительно заботило благо каждого жителя сектора Чоммель, но даже из того, что получал он, можно было выудить крупицы полезной для дела информации. 

О том, что надо было еще подготовить речь для скорой сессии в Сенате, он старался не думать. 

«Напишу черновик, покажу его Хего, скорректирую, если понадобится», — заверил Палпатин сам себя. Ему нравилось делиться мыслями с учителем и показывать ему черновики, которые в конечном счете никто, кроме них двоих, и не видел. И помощники Палпатина, и Сенат слышали финальную версию, в которой каждое слово стояло на своем месте, а каждый жест, каждая эмоция и интонация были выверены и меж тем оставалось место для импровизации, чтобы идеальная постановка не рассыпалась от неучтенных действий третьей стороны. 

На площадке перед зданием Сената было пустынно. Охрана с едва заметным удивлением проследила за путем Палпатина до спидера. В это время суток Сенат был одним из последних мест, где можно было застать не то что сенатора, но даже представителя одной из систем. 

Мчась на огромной скорости к правительственному кварталу, Палпатин чувствовал себя цельным. Вероятно, его помощники, увидев его сейчас, сказали бы, что он подвергает себя неоправданному риску. Что если сенатор так хотел скорости, то нужно было хотя бы не пренебрегать собственной охраной. Тем более перед важной сессией. 

Но этот почти безрассудный поступок был для него важен: скорость позволяла упорядочить мысли и внутренне подготовиться к встрече с учителем. Он лихо вошел в поворот и перестроился в другой поток, внаглую нарушая установленные правила. Редкая привилегия, которую он заслужил одной из первых и которой иногда пользовался. Учитель закономерно продолжал не одобрять, хотя Палпатин был уверен: с радостью прокатился бы по Корусанту с учеником, как когда-то давно по Тиду. Он мог бы попросить мууна крепко обнять его за талию, хотя в этом не было бы никакой _настоящей_ необходимости. И знал, что этот маленький каприз будет исполнен. Как и многие другие капризы Палпатина до этого — зачастую только упомянутое вскользь желание исполнялось с легкой руки магистра Дамаска. Но они никогда не говорили об этом, а муун будто чувствовал, когда сказанное на грани сна в полумраке ночи «хочу» было не очередным капризом, а целью, вмешиваться в путь к которой было себе дороже. 

— Сенатор, — стоило ему остановиться и сойти на площадку, как охрана не заставила себя ждать. 

Улыбнувшись им максимально доброжелательно, Палпатин забрал из спидера папку с датападом и неспешно направился к турболифтам. 

— Доброй ночи, господа, — он заправил за ухо прядь волос и скрылся за дверями. Держать маску доброжелательности со временем становилось все легче. И Палпатину приносило удовольствие то, как на него смотрели, как _слушали_ то, что он говорит, как готовы были довериться и открыться. Как даже джедаи не чувствовали в нем угрозы. Это ласкало самолюбие почти так же, как скупые поздравления с успехом и похвала из уст учителя. 

Апартаменты все еще не были идеальными, и все же за прошедшее после смерти Кима время Палпатин успел избавиться от того, что раздражало его особенно сильно. Излишнюю вычурность в обстановке и обилие совершенно непрактичных вещей он не любил. 

До времени, когда Плэгас должен был прийти, оставалось еще несколько часов, и Палпатин намеревался провести их с максимальной пользой. Он чувствовал, что учитель уже здесь, на Корусанте, а значит, он мог прийти раньше или позже того времени, на которое рассчитывал набуанец. В конце концов, они договаривались только о ночи, а ночь не была короткой.

Наливая себе холодный чай, Палпатин запустил голозапись обращения с какой-то из планет его сектора. Речь иноземца звучала для него будто фоном, слабо отпечатываясь в усталом мозгу. О тренировке и тем более медитации в таком состоянии не могло быть и речи, и Шив раздраженно цокнул языком. Он злился на себя, на недопустимую, как ему казалось, слабость. Сутки-другие без сна и должного отдыха, и хрупкий организм начинал подводить его, словно насмехаясь.

Залпом допив чай, он обошел широкий стол и разложил прихваченные из кабинета в Сенате листы флимси, одновременно с этим подключая второй датапад и вставляя в него инфокарту. Включив запись последнего заседания Сената, Палпатин углубился в чтение принесенных документов, выписывая на отдельный лист то, что счел достаточно интересным для более пристального рассмотрения. 

В таком виде, полулежащего на столе, ровным слоем покрытом листами флимсипласта, Палпатина и застал пришедший Плэгас. Муун так и замер на несколько секунд, любуясь дремлющим учеником, после чего выключил раздражающую запись и уменьшил уровень освещения. 

Он приблизился осторожно, боясь ненароком потревожить сон, и едва ли не с благоговейным трепетом коснулся волос, аккуратно выплетая украшения из затейливой прически. Даже его сердца будто стали биться тише и реже. 

— Сидиус, — на грани слышимости произнес муун, мягко массируя голову Палпатина, но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы разбудить человека.

— Магистр Дамаск, — сонно протянул Сидиус, слегка повернув голову и скосив взгляд на мууна. Он блаженно прикрыл глаза, не то разрешая, не то прося продолжить. Прикосновения пальцев учителя к коже головы и шее были по-настоящему приятны. Нежность, с которой Плэгас делал это, заставляла трепетать сердце молодого ситха.

— Сидиус, даже если бы я постоянно жил на Корусанте, я не смог бы будить тебя так каждый день.

— Но мы могли бы встречаться чаще, — с интонациями, свойственными скорее обиженному ребенку, пробубнил Палпатин. — Скоро вы вернетесь на Муунилинст, а мне придется улыбаться им всем, — продолжил он канючить.

— Сегодня весь день только _наш с тобой_ , — тихо произнес Плэгас, наклонившись к ученику.


End file.
